One hundred Days
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: I thought, what will happen if Sam was also trapped on the planet with Jack and he showed his true feeling for Sam when he finds out what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE HUNDRED DAYS — J/S STORY  
**

**TITLE: One Hundred Days — J/S Story  
**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo  
**

**E-MAIL: Romance  
**

**PAIRING: Jack & Sam  
**

**RATING: PG  
**

**SPOILERS: One hundred Days  
**

**SEASON: Three  
**

**SUMMARY: I thought, what will happen if Sam was also trapped on the planet with Jack and he showed his true feeling for Sam when he finds out what happened to her?  
**

**DICLAMIER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.  
**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**

ARTHOR NOTES: This is my first story. I was thinking about the episode while I was milking one day. So I decided to write it down. Thanks to Su Freund for beta reading for me.

FEED BACK: Yes Please.

After Sam arrived back from Earth, she managed to find the rest of her team to let then know that the planet is in line of the asteroid belt. Then suddenly they looked up and one of the asteroids went flying past them and hit the ground. Hammond gave her the ok to send the people from the village though the stargate to earth where they will be safe.

"Carter, I want you, Daniel and Teal'c to go back to the village to get the people to the stargate" Jack told his 2IC.

"Yes Sir"

"Ok, I'll go with Laira to the caves to get her son and his girlfriend, meet you guys at the gate"

With that he turned around and started to run with Laura to the caves. While the rest of the team went back to the village to get all of them to the stargate.

Only 2/3 of the villages managed to make it to the star-gate with Sam, Teal'c & Daniel. The rest didn't want to leave their homes.

Daniel dialled Earth and after the whooshing sound of the gate, both Daniel and Teal'c waited till Sam sent a signal thought the gate, then she gave then the nod and Daniel went thought the gate first, then the people of the village went thought quickly as possible. Sam got on to her radio

"Sir only about 2/3 of the villagers left their home, we are sending them through right now"

"Ok major, we will be there in five minutes"

"Ok but we will try to keep the gate open long as possible."

Then she turned around to see a young mother trying to carry two small children to the gate, and looked at Teal'c.

"Teal'c I'm going to help the women with her two young children"  
He gave a nod while he was trying to help the elderly though the gate.

Once they where all though, Teal'c turned to see Sam carrying one of the young children and she started running to the gate with the mother and her other small child not far behind her.

Teal'c looked up to see one of the asteroids heading to-wards the gate, He then took one look at Sam with shock on his face, turned, and ran though the gate.

Next thing, Teal'c went crashing down the ramp of the gate room when the stargate was starting to malfunction, and then it shut off. He slowly stood up and turned around slowly to Daniel and Hammond looking at him

"Where is Col O'Neill and Major Carter and what happen to the gate," the General asked.

"O'Neill went with one of the women to get her son and his girlfriend, As for Major Carter, she went to help one of the women who was trying to carry her two small children. She was running back towards me with the women and the children. I waited as long as possible, General. An asteroid was heading towards the gate, I had no choice but to come though it in the last possible moment"

Both General Hammond and Daniel were shocked with what they heard.

"Do you think that they will be alive Teal'c?" Daniel asked him.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, with a sad look on his face.

Back on Endora some of the villagers were running to where the star gate was, instead all they saw was a big hole in the ground where the gate should have been. They were shocked and they didn't know what to do.

"There were caves near by where they can go there till the firestorm is over," a teenage boy said to them. They were starting to head towards the caves when a woman yelled out.

"Hey, there is an injured women here, Can some one help her?"

Four of the men went over to where the injured woman was, when one of them noticed that it was Major Carter. She had blood over her face.

So they carefully lifted her and took her with them to the cave. Once in the cave, the women looked after her. She was unconscious while in the cave. They cleaned her up and managed to fix her broken legs and arm. Luckily there was a Doctor there with them. She remembered the major showing her a book on first aid.

She asked one of the other women to look though her back pack to find it and, when she did, looked quickly through the book and slowly examined the Major.

She then realised that she had internal bleeding and it needed to be stopped right away and that she also had a punctured lung. After going though the book, she managed to use what things she had found and that were included the first aid kit that was in the Major's bag.

So she was able to drain the blood from her left lung with a tube and she was breathing a lot better, the next thing was to do was to open her up and stop the bleeding.

As soon as she found the bleeder, she used a small hot pocketknife that Sam had with her to stop the bleeding. Once it was done, she checked to see if there was any more eternal bleeding just before she used needle and thread that was in the first aid box to close her up. Once done, she checked her pulse. It was weak but at least she was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR DAYS LATER:

In another cave Jack was standing just out side wondering if every one managed to make though the gate ok. He was thinking about her, his 2IC. Wondering if she was ok and safe back at the SGC.

He knew that he would have to wait for about a week before going to the stargate to go home back to Earth to her, his Sam, the one who he fell in love with the moment his eyes on her in the briefing room. Her blonde hair Her blue eyes and her smile. He knows how to make her smile, laugh and giggle. He misses that.

Then he turns back in the cave where some of the other family's were.

"Are you ok Jack?" Laira asks  
He just looks at her and she could see, in his eye that he was thinking about Sam.

"Yeah, I'm ok Laira,"

He said just before heading back in to the cave, and sitting-down near the fire. Then he said,

"It is raining out there, it should put most of the fires out."

Laira son looked at Jack and asked

" How much longer before we are able to leave these caves" Jack looked at the boy

"At least another four more days. Then we all can go out and see what damage has been done to the village and if there are any survivors out there"

General Hammond, Teal'c & Daniel watched the gate started to dial to Endora to see if the gate survived and where it is. After the whoosh of the wormhole, the MALP went thought.

They all look at the screen and saw some thing for two seconds, then nothing. The gate shut down. Hammond looks at then

"Any surgeons"  
Every thing went quiet for a moment. Teal'c turn to Hammond

"It seems the asteroid has hit the gate and buried it under tons of dirt…. Perhaps one of our allies might assist us, perhaps to Tok'ra or the Tollen or even the Asgard might help us by getting one of their ships to the planet to see if there were any survivors" Hammond looks at both of the men

"Do what you have to do, keep me in formed, we will get them back" he said, Then he turned to walk to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: thanks for all your feed back so far, here is the next chapter you all been waiting for.

EIGHTH DAY

Jack and the survivors left walk out the cave for the first time in over a week. They walked to the village, noticing that there was a lot of damage done to some of the homes and there were no homes left standing on one side of the village.

Some homes weren't even touched by the asteroids. So when they slowly went though the village in shock, they noticed that some families were coming out from the homes when they saw them in the streets. 

They all went and hugged one another and informed them that some families were killed when the fire rain hit the homes.

"Major Carter informed me that only about 2/3 of your people went though the stargate back to Earth where they will be safe," Jack said.

"That there are a lot of caves near were the stargate is, and that perhaps some of the family's went in there." Jack looked at them all.

"Ok, I need some volunteers to help me search the caves for survivors, who will come with me?" Jack said,  
As he looks around to see who will help him.

"I know where the caves are, I'll help you search them" Laira's son said.  
Jack looks at him and said

"Ok, any one else" No one else answered.

"Ok. Let's go"

As he turned around, he heard some one yelling, So he went to where the yelling was coming from. A young man ran into the village and Jack stopped him. He was breathing heavily from his run. After a moment he looked at Jack and then to the others, and said,

"The gate is gone."

"What?" Jack said,  
With a shock on his face, the young guy nodded,

" Yes, fire rain must of hit the gate the day the fire rain hit the planet… I found this near the hole in the ground where the gate was"  
He passes the radio to Jack

"I think this belong to one of your team members Jack"

Jack took it from the man and he looked at the back of it. It had Carter's name on it. Then Jack looked down to the ground holding the radio close to his chest.

'_No this can't be happening, she's not dead, she's got to be alive. I haven't had a chance to tell her how I feel about her, that I love her_,' Jack thought to him self.  
The young guy said to the others,

"The radio belongs to Major Carter."

Every one was in shock. First the gate was gone and they don't know how many made it though the gate and now it seemed that Major Carter was dead. Jack looked at them with tears running down his face and turned to run towards where the gate was.

When he got there, he stoped and looked at the hole where the gate once was. He thought of her the whole time that he was running to the gate. Then he yelled her name.

"Samantha!"

In the caves not far from the gate people in the cave herd some one yelling.

"Samantha!" 

So one of the men walked out to see what was going on and he knew it was coming from where the stargate was. When the man walked through the bushes, he stopped and saw Jack, realising. It was him that was yelling. The man said

"Col."

Jack turned to the man, who walked over to him, seeing the Colonels eyes were red and puffy from crying, like he just lost some one he loved. 

"Are you alright Col? I heard you call out Samantha."

Jack just looked at the guy and remembers him from the village, and the man said

"Is Samantha… Major Samantha Carter"  
As he looked in to Jack's red eyes.

"Yes" Jack, said with a sad look on his face.

"She is alive, but weak"

The look on Jack's face, when he heard the words 'she is alive', He just looked at the guy for a minute,

"Where is she, is there any more of my team with her?"

"Come with me and I'll show you where she is, as for the other two member's of your team…. She was the only one we found."

Jack followed the man to one of the caves and, when he walked in, the man pointed out where she was lying down on a blanket. He was shock when he approached her. She was white as a sheet.

Her arm was strapped up with two sticks on each side and the same for her legs, and her head had a bandage on it. There was blood all over her uniform and he noticed a tube sticking out of her side. The doctor went to him.

"How is she doing, what happen?" he asked  
She told him what happen and where they found her.

"I did the best I could for her, She is alive but very weak from amount of blood lost. If she doesn't get a blood transfusion soon, she might not make it," she said.

He just looked at her, his 2IC, his Sam, the one he fell in love with. He walked over and sat next to her, brushing her hair back, and then tears started rolling down his cheeks again. After a moment he turned around to the women.

"Thank you for what you have done for her and keeping her alive."

Then guy came up to him and asked,

"Is it safe to go back to the village?"

"Yes, there are survivors there" Jack said,

"We will get a stretcher from the village and come back for Major Carter".

Jack didn't say any thing, just kept looking at her. Then he lifted her cold hand with his warm one kissing the back of it before resting it against his wet check. The families left them alone for a while, when they decided to walk back to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

TEN DAYS

Sam was finally moved into Laira's home; Jack didn't leave her side the whole time from the cave to Laira's House. He sat on the chair next to her. The doctor came asking him to leave the room while she and another women checked on her. While there they changed her bandages and gave her a sponge bath to keep her clean, as well as the wound. 

After the two women had finished doing what they were doing to Sam, they both walk out of the room, and spoke to Jack

"You can go back in there now, she is still. We will be back tonight to check on her again."

"Do you know how to transfer blood from one person to another?" He asked

"Yes I guess I can do it. But there is only one problem Col," She said looking at him.

" What?" he asked.

"It is the blood…Sam has told me that you got to have the same blood as the other person."

"I know that… Can you do it? Sam and I have the same blood type, it is on our dog tags," He said to her showing his tags.

"Yes we can do it in the morning, but first I want you to get some thing to eat and to drink between now and tomorrow and also get some rest tonight. You will need all your strength after the transfusion tomorrow," she said. He just nodded, and then she left him with Sam.

At the SGC, They have been sending messages to all their allies for help; there has been no reply. Things have been quiet there since Teal'c had told Daniel and the General what happened. Every time there was an off world activation, all three of them ran to the control room to find out if it was a message from one of their allies.

"Receiving the Tok'ra IDC"

"Open the iris" Hammond said to the sergeant.

All three of them went to the gate room to see who it was and Jacob Cater stepped though the gate

"Jacob," Hammond said to his old friend as he came down the ramp

"I just got the message from the Council that you sent an urgent message for help and that it was about Jack & Sam," Jacob said to the three of them.

"Come into my office and we will tell you what has happened"

After they told Jacob what had happened he Just sat there in shock. He bent his head down then up again his eyes glowed. Selmac spoke.

"My host Jacob is finding it hard after what you have just said about the colonel and his daughter being missing. I as sure you that we will send message's to all our operatives who might be near the planet as soon as I can have the address. I will try my best to help you get them back."

Then Jacob spoke. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is happening."

"Don't worry, Jacob, we will find a way to get them back alive." Hammond said to him.

"Jacob?" Daniel asks.

"Yes Daniel, what can I do for you?" he said looking at him

"I was just thinking, about what sokar did with the iris when we had Apophis here? What about a particle beam through the gate to make a hole big enough hopefully to break down the dirt and the minerals, to make a Cavern? Hopefully the stargate might be close enough to the surface for it to break though." Jacob stood up and look and Daniel.

"It might work but do you have the laser gun?" Jacob asked

"No but we might be able to build one, but we need…" Hammond paused

"Sam's help," Jacob completed his sentence

"Yes, she is the best sciences we have got here" Hammond said

" Well we got scientists on Vorash who will help you build the laser gun, I must go now and inform the council about what has happened and the plan. In the mean time we will send messages to the other Tok'ra," 

They all left and Jacob returned to Vorash with the stargate address to see what he could do at his end.


	5. Chapter 5

TWELVE DAYS.

The Doctor did the blood transfusion between Jack & Sam. Laira kept going into the room and trying to get Jack away from Sam, but he wouldn't leave her.

"Get the hell away from me! What are you trying to do to me Laira"  
Looked at her with angry eyes.

"I just want to spend time you. I like you a lot Jack," she said looking at him

"Just go away and leave us alone," he replied.

'God she is a pain in the ass, why won't she just leaves us alone? Can't she see that I am in love with Sam and that I won't leave her? I feel so stupid, I should have gone with my team to help them and the ones who wanted to get to Earth for safety. I don't know what I'll do if Sam, my love, my sweet heart dies. I don't know what I'll do with out her. I'll miss her babbling on about some thing that I don't under stand.' He thought to him self.

Then new tears started rolling down his check and he bent over her face and whispered into her ear.

"Sam I love you. Please wake up; please come back to me. I miss you; I loved you the first moment I met you in the briefing room. There was some thing about you, your eyes, and your smile. As soon as I saw your smile I fell in love you right there and then. Please wake Sam, I love you."

Then he lifted his head and he kissed her lips softly and gently, and stood up. The doctor was at the door watching him whisper things into her ear and kiss her lips. She smiled knowing that he loved her very much. He turned around and was shocked to see the doctor leaning against the door.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you. I've came to see how she is and I think you should go out side and have a bath and freshen up. By the time you have had a bath and got in to clean clothes, we will be finished checking her for tonight," she said as she walked up to Jack.

An hour later Jack had had a hot bath and put on clean clothes that one of the women had washed for him while he was with Sam. The next day when he woke up, he saw Sam, had colour in her checks and her pulse was stronger since the transfusion.

He sat in the chair next to her rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when suddenly he heard her moan. He watched as she moved her head from side to side, but her eyes were still close.

"Sam" he said

"Sam it's me Jack"

He grasped her hand and she squeezed his hand, then he heard her say

"Jack"

"I'm here Sam."

He started to smile when she opened her eyes for the first time in almost two weeks, staring into her beautiful blues eyes.

"Hey Sam, don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you"

"Jack, I'm sorry," she said with a tear running down her face.  
She tried to move, but he stopped her, realising that she was still in pain.

"Sam, stay still. You have been through a lot it will take a while for you to heal. You've been asleep for almost two weeks."  
He said with a smile. She gave him a small smile back with a nod,

"Can I please have a drink of water, I'm thirsty Jack," she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back with the water," He replied.

He stood up and bent over, wiping the tear away from her face, and then he bent over further and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Standing again and walking to the door, and turning to look at her with a smile on his face and walking out side to a new fine day.

He grabbed a pot that was used for the drinking water and went to get some water, quickly returning to the house to his now a wake Sam. He saw the doctor's daughter.

"Fair day colonel it is good to see you out side. Why are you smiling?"  
She asked when she saw him.

"Can you please get your mother now and tell her that Sam is awake."

She smiles at him. Running to her family home to get her mother. An hour later, every one was happy with the news of Sam waking up. The doctor there check Sam over

"Now she can eat but she will still need our help with personal things," The doc said. Jack understood what she was saying.


	6. Chapter 6

FIFTY DAYS

Sam was up and about. She started walking just two weeks earlier, although Jack was with her all the time. She started walking short and slow steps but they both knew it would be a while before she will be able to walk properly again.

After all she was unconscious for almost two weeks and then in bed for another two more weeks, not to mention two broken legs.

A cargo ship showed up, it was a Tok'ra.

He was on his way to Apophis ship and when he appeared he spoke to both Jack & Sam. He had a healing device with him, and used it to help heal Sam, before he left.

"I will send a message to the Tok'ra council, so then they can send it on to the SGC."

There was one thing that Jack asked of him and that was weather he could use the ship to locate the stargate and the DHD.

The Tok'ra said that he already done that and he showed Jack where it was and how far down it was for both of them. Jack thanked him for his help.

Now they both know what's going to happen and how long it might take. Both Jack & Sam had a place of their own now since Sam had started to walk around.

The women took turns in looking after Sam while Jack was helping out in the fields all day with the planting of the crops. Both Jack & Sam had been sleeping together since they moved into there own place.

They were happy together. Laira was the only one that didn't help Sam when it was her turn to look after her. She wanted to be close to Jack.

At the SGC, Jacob & five other Tok'ra had been working with the tau'ri for the past four weeks, was trying to make the laser gun that was needed.

"It will be at last a week before we can try to use the weapon to see if it will work" Jacob said to Hammond

"It's ok Jacob, we will find out soon, I know how much you miss her. Things haven't been the same since both Jack & Sam went missing. Jack, he always tries my patience every time he gets back from a mission or when he's around here. I've let him get away with a lot over the past three years since he came out of retirement. Plus he always drives Dr fraier crazy every time he gets back from any mission. I found out he doesn't like needles much. One thing that I have noticed is that both of them have been spending a lot of time together both on the base as well on down time. Sam been picking up some bad habits from him over the past three years." Hammond said,   
With a smile on his face and laughing again. Jacob stated to laugh as well.

"I'll never for get the first time I met Jack, remember when both he and Sam were getting the Air Medals. He sure was a barrel of laughs, at least he know how to make Sam smile and Laugh. I know that it has been a long time since I saw my daughter smile so much. She sure looked happy. I also noticed that she was different, now I know why. She's got that spark about her; I haven't seen that spark before. She did have a spark once when she was engaged to Jonas years ago, but this is different, this spark in her, it is a lot brighter. She's got that special glow about her every time I come to visit. At least I know she is in good hands, George. We both know that Jack won't let any one hurt her; it is that same with Teal'c and Daniel. She is like a sister to them both, with Jack on the other hand. I don't know yet."  
He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah I know what you mean Jacob, When Jack was shot, Sam stayed with him in the infirmary when he was unconscious She just wouldn't leave him. When he woke up she was the first one he saw. When Sam had Joilnar in her, it affected Jack really badly and after what happen with the Ash'rak, he didn't even leave her side; he was there the whole time. Even after she was released he took care of her." Hammond said.


	7. Chapter 7

SIXTY DAYS

"General Hammond to the control room. In coming worm hole."  
Jacob, Hammond, Teal'c And Daniel showed up.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.  
Then the whoosh as the gate was activated.

"Closing the iris," the Sergeant said that then all went quiet.

"There is a IDC signal, it is the Tok'ra. There is a message coming though for General Carter sir," the Sergeant said.  
Then after few minutes the gate closed down.

"Good news guys, one of our operatives who is on the Apophis ship has been to the Endora Planet. He said that both Jack & Sam are alive." Jacob said.

Every one went yahoo? Paper went every wear. It was the first time in weeks that every one was happy. Then Hammond flicked couple of switches and grabbed the microphone

"Can I have every one's attention please, the is General Hammond. I have just received word that Col O'Neill & Major Carter are alive. That is all."

After he flicked the switches and turned back to Jacob, he saw he was sad, With tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob, I thought you would be happy with the news," Hammond said.  
Jacob looked up from the computer at Hammond Teal'c & Daniel

"What's wrong Jacob?" Daniel asked.

"Can we talk in the briefing room?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah sure." Hammond said.

The four of them went in to the room and sat down. Jacob looked at them, and then he bows his head. When he raised it again, his eyes glowed. They all knew that Selmac would be talking.

"I am sorry that Jacob is not handing the message well."

"What is wrong Selmac?" Hammond asked

"Col O'Neill is fine, but Major Carter isn't fine, I'm sorry. From the message we just received, Major Carter suffered serous injuries. She has suffered two broken legs, broken arm, internal bleeding, punctured lung and a head wound. She was in a coma for thirteen days. The Tok'ra that saw her, he had to use the hand device to heal her but the damage is serious. There is a doctor on the plant; she took care of her the best she could. Apparently Sam is having problems walking; she is still in a lot of pain. She told the Tok'ra this but apparently O'Neill doesn't know that she is in a lot of pain. She is worried about him." Then he bent his head down then up again.

"Sorry about that guys, I just couldn't handle it. One thing though, Jack went a bit crazy when a young guy from the village handed him Sam's radio. He told Jack where he found it and he went running to where the stargate was, crying and yelling Sam's name. When he found out that she was alive, but weak, he stayed with her the whole time; he didn't leave her side. Apparently he blames him self for what has happened to her. They are both living in one of the homes there that wasn't destroyed."

"Thanks for letting us know Jacob, We all know how tough Sam can be. After all she is a fighter, she gets it from you." Hammond said with a smile.

On Endora the crops had been planted and now it was time to party. Jack went home to see Sam, to see how she was. He had been worried about her, knowing that there was some thing wrong.

When he arrived back at their home, he looked into the bedroom and there she was a sleep on the bed.

'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, God I love her so much.'  
He thought to him self.

He went over to, brushing back her hair away from her face, and bent to kiss her on the lips. Then he stood up and noticed her stir in her sleep.

So he quietly left the room with clean clothes. Going to have a shower that he made up for them getting dressed, and some thing to eat and drink. There was a knock at the door. It was one of the guys there to ask Jack if he was going to the party tonight. 

"No, I am staying in tonight. Sam isn't feeling well and I don't want to leave her alone while she is ill." Jack said to the man, who gave a nod and said good night to Jack then left, closing the door.

He went back to sit down again at the table, grabbing the cup and took taking a sip of the drink, then put it back down again. His mind started to wander, thinking about Sam.

'The first time we meet, the arm wrestling challenge, the first time pushing her though the gate. All the times she saved my ass as well as Daniel and Teal'c. When I wake up in the infirmary, she is the first one I see when I open my eyes, seeing her blue eyes, seeing how red and puffy they are from crying, with one of her smiles on her face when she looks at me. Those eyes of hers, I could see a sparkle in them, I could almost read her mind and what she is thinking before she says it. Her blabbering, she does try to explain things to me so I can under stand, at least she has patience there. Her giggling, gee whiz I don't know how many times I have told her to stop giggling. I think she does it on purpose just to bug me. She some how manage to bring me out of my shell and make me alive again. She laughs at my silly jokes.' He thought to him self.

There was a knock at the door, which brought him, back to reality, and he got up to answer it, It was Laira.

"Hi." Jack said

"Fair day Jack"

"Ah, what do you want Laira?" he asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

"I heard that you weren't going to the celebrations tonight, I decided to come over here to keep you company," she said with a smile on her face.  
He just looks at her for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can ask me any thing you want Jack." with a big grin on her face.

"Why didn't you help the other ladies when it was your turn to look after Sam, The doctor told me what happened." He said to her.  
He saw her face change when he said Sam's name.

"I wanted to be with you Jack. I wanted to look after you."

"No damn it." He interrupted her, pausing for a moment.

"Look. Laira, I am fine, there is nothing wrong with me. Sam is the one who needs help not me. I do not love you Laira. I love Sam. There is no way you can keep us apart. Now if you will excuse me, I better go and check on Sam. Good night" He said with an angry voice.

Then he closed the door and walked in to the bedroom to see Sam was awake looking at him. He went over to her and sat on the bed where she was still lying down.

"Hey! Sorry if I woke with my yelling out there like that." He said looking into her eyes.

"It's ok Jack, I was awake when I heard the knock at the door. What are you angry with Laira for?"

She asked with a strange look on her face. Jack looked at her, and told her what had happened when she was in a coma and he was out in the field, when it came to Laira looking after her. Sam was shocked

"God Jack I don't know, you should have told me this before," she said.  
They both just looked at one another for a moment then Sam said.

"Ah Jack, I need to go to the bathroom." she was blushing.

"Ok I'll help you get up and take you where ever you want to go." 

He said with a smile on his face. She smiled back. He helped her up and slowly took her to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out and he helped her to the chair where she sat it.

Then he went to the big pot that was in the stove got a bowl and put some stew in it for her. One of the women made it up for them for their dinner. He went over and gave it to her.

Knowing she must be hungry. After she finished the stew and had a drink. . He went and sat next to her in the chair. Putting his arm around her and she rested her head in his shoulder. They both looked in to the fire for a while.

"Sam, I would like to know what happened to you. Why didn't you go though the stargate?" He asked

She sat up and looked at him with tears rolling down her checks. She knew that he would eventually ask her what had happened that day she almost died. She told him what had happened, and what she could remember.

He stares at her with his brown eyes, mouth opening and then closing again, not knowing what to say after that. Slowly twisting his body, he cupped her face with his hands, using his fingers to wipe away the tears, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Then he broke off the kiss and he looked at her and she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her lips. They kiss again gently at first, and then it became passionate. After a few minutes they both came up for air.

"God I love you Sam, I love you so much." he said, kissing her again.

"I love you too Jack" She responded.

He got up, bent down and picking her up gently and taking her to their bedroom, placing her on the bed. That night they made passionate love for the first time, he was gentle with her.

In the morning they were both were a sleep when the doctor walked in to see how she was. When she walked into the bedroom, she paused, to look at them.

A big smile on her face as she watched them snuggling together with their clothes on the floor. So she quietly left the room with out disturbing them. When she was out side there was a board next to the door.

She used what looked like white chalk to scrawl on it "NOT TO BE DISURBED" then she hung it on a nail next to the door before she left, with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

NINTY DAYS

After a few hiccups with the laser gun, they finally got it working and did some tests first before they started using it. As soon as they found out that it worked, they opened the gate and fired the weapon though it.

They worked out how may times they needed to do that before it reached the surface. Everyone kept their fingers crossed for good lucky, hoping it would work. They all knew that Teal'c would volunteer to go though first.

Back on Endora, Both Jack & Sam were happy and in love. Almost everyone was happy to see Sam walking around the village with Jack, even though she walked slowly and with difficulty.

They both stopped to talk to some of the folks there. They walked each morning so she could get some exercise and had been doing so for three weeks.

In the afternoon she was tired and he made sure she got some rest while he got their evening meal ready. Without their knowledge, Laira had been going into their home and gradually poisoning Sam's food.


	9. Chapter 9

NINETY-FIVE DAYS

Jack was starting get worried about Sam. She had been ill for the past few days now and he can't figure out why. Even the doctor was puzzled about it. She had never seen anything like it before in her life.

Sam was running a high fever and had been sick.

All she could have was soup that some one made for her to eat and dropped off anonymously one day. Jack didn't know who it was. The doctor asked all of the women who made the soup and they all denied it was they.

So both the doctor and Jack were puzzled about who made it. At least Sam was drinking the soup. Jack has been with Sam the whole time since she was ill.


	10. Chapter 10

ONE HUNDRED DAYS

At the SGC they decided to send a MALP through to see if their plan had worked. As soon as they saw the pictures they were happy; there was a hole to the surface. Teal'c volunteered to go though the gate first to start getting thing set up before anyone else could go though.

He made it to the other side and managed to get to the surface. Then he got things set up and went back down where the gate was after it was closed. Hammond gave him one hour before they opened the gate again.

One hour later he had ropes over the edge of the hole from the surface and a hook on the side of the wall. He also made a hole in the side of the dirt wall so when the time came he could duck in to the hole once he could hear the gate moving. When it opened again Teal'c told them what he has done and he said to start bringing people through one at a time.

When the first person came though he quickly grabbed the rope and Teal'c pulled the guy towards him. Within two hours there was SG2&3, Daniel, Dr Fraser, Jacob and all the equipment that they would need. Once they started to get things set up, Daniel, Teal'c Dr Fraser and Jacob started to head towards the village.

At the village a woman went and told Jack that she had seen Laira going into their place while both he and Sam had been walking around the village. She said that Laira might be the one who made the soup for Sam.

"Oh my god," Jack said to the women with a shock on his face and then he turned around and headed to their home.

'_Oh shit, Laira must have put something in Sam's food…Poison. Shit!'_

As soon as he got close to their home, he saw Laira walking out of their place. He stopped for a moment; his heart was beating so fast. He was worried about Sam and what Laira was trying to do to her.

"Laira!" he yelled out to her.

She stopped and turned around to see Jack walking quickly to her with an angry face.

"Fair day Jack," she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't you fair day bull shit me Laira. What the hell are you trying to do to Sam?"

As he yelled at her making the other stop and look at Jack as he was yelling at Laira.

" What do you mean Jack?"

"You know what I mean. You've been trying to kill Sam. You have been slowly poisoning her haven't you? What did you put in that soup?" he was still yelling.

The other villagers where shocked when he said that she must be the one trying to kill Sam.

"I wanted you Jack. I thought I had you till she showed up. When you got her radio, you thought she was dead. I was hoping that she was dead so I could have you to myself."

Sam heard Jack yelling outside their home and she managed to get up with the doctor's help, wanting to go outside to find out what was going on. The doctor managed to help her to the doorway out-side.

She was leaning against the doorway looking at both Jack and Laira and could see that Jack was angry. She could hear everything that both Jack & Laira were saying. Sam was shocked when she heard that Laira was the one that was trying to kill her.

"For crying out loud Laira, do you realise what you have done to the women I love?"

At that point Jacob, Dr Fraser, Daniel & Teal'c walked around a corner of a house and stopped. They could hear Jack yelling at Laira. They heard everything that Jack was saying, Jack didn't realise that they were behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jack," Sam said.

All four of them heard Sam's voice and turned to see where she was When they look at her, they where shocked to see how sick she was. Jack turned to see Sam standing in the door way

"Sam, honey," he said as he ran to her. just before she collapsed into his arms.

"Are you alright sweet heart?" he asked.

"I can't believe she tried to kill me," she said. They both looked into one another eyes not realising that Jacob and the others were behind them.

"Jack, Sam."

They turned their heads towards the voice, both shocked with what they saw before them.

"Dad!" they both said together.

"Jack," Sam said before she fainted while still in Jack's arms.

He slowly picked her up in his arms, walking back in to the house, into their room and placing her on the bed. Then he turned to look at the four standing in the room, walking over to them and giving them all a big hug.

He then turned around to see Dr Fraser standing over Sam.

"Do you know what sort of poison it is Colonel?" The doc asked.

"No but I know who does know. I'll be back. Look after her will you?"

"I'll go with you," Jacob said.

Jack nodded then looked over at Sam before they both left. They finally found Laira.

"I would like to know what the poison was you gave Sam and is there a cure?" Jack asks but she didn't respond.

"Jack let me, ok. You go back to Sam and I'll find out what it is, ok" Jacob said Jack nodded returned to Sam.

"So are you going to tell what it was that you gave Sam?" He said not telling her that he is her father

"Why should I? I hope she dies," she said.

"Listen here, I don't know what you have against her, she hasn't done anything to hurt you. From what I saw earlier, Jack is in love with her not you. So why can't you be happy for them both? They both have been though hell together in the past three years, so I am going to ask you again what is the poison that you have been giving her?"

"Do you know them both well do you?" She said to him.

"I have known Jack for over a year. As for Sam, I have known her all my life. She is my only daughter."

Laira looked at the man in front of her. She was surprised when he said that he was Sam's father and that she was his 'only' daughter. She finally put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a plant and gave it to him

"As far as I know, there is no cure," she said with tears running down her face. Then she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob went back to the house where Jack & Sam have been living. On the way Selmac said 'take a leaf from the plant and eat it'. He did that. Selmac knew what it was.

As soon as he got back to the house and into the bedroom he noticed that Sam had had IV put in and Jack was sitting next to the bed holding her hand. Dr Fraser went over to Jacob and he asked her if she had a certain ingredient in her bag.

She said, "Yes."

"Good. That is what she needs for the cure to this plant," Selmac said, as he handed her the plant. Dr Fraser put the medicine into Sam's IV line.

The next day the gate was finally out of the ground and set up at a new location. They even dug up the DHD. The men from the village helped SG2&3 with setting up the stargate and the DHD.

Once that was done, they contacted the SGC to let Hammond know that he could send the villagers back home and that they would need lots of help with rebuilding the homes again.

At that same time Jacob and Teal'c carried Sam on a stretcher back to Earth with Jack, Janet and Daniel.

Sam had to have five different operations to correct the damage that was done to her. Even Jacob used the healing device on her legs because of the weakened muscles from when she couldn't walk for over eight weeks. She was feeling a lot better.

Jack was with her every day, keeping her busy with games and watching movies and the Simpson's that Teal'c taped for him while they were stuck on Endora, sneaking in chocolate, pizza and Chinese's food for her.

Although Janet knew about what he was doing, she decided not to do anything about it because it make Sam happy every time he sneaked in the food in for her.

SG1 was on stand down till Sam was back on her feet. Daniel & Teal'c also visited her every day. Jacob only could stay for three days after they got back, then he had to leave on Tok'ra business.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the villagers finally went back to Endora. Hammond visited Sam when he got the chance to. One day Jack went to see Hammond in his office. After he knocked and heard Hammond say

"Come in," he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Jack, how is Sam?"

"She is fine sir."

"That's good, what can I do for you son?"

"Sir, I'm handing in my resignation. I want to retire so I can marry Sam"

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"No sir, I haven't. I love her. I know what we did on the planet was wrong and what the Tok'ra operative told us what you guys and the tok'ra did to try to get to us back".

"I see. I talked to Sam yesterday. She gave me this, asking to be transferred off SG1"

Hammond pulled out an envelope from his draw and put it on his desk. Jack was surprised to see what was on the desk.

"Jack, son, why don't you talk to her first? If you still want to resign, I'll grant it, but talk to Sam first, ok?"

"Ok, thank you sir."

Then Jack left Hammond's office to go to the infirmary.

When he arrived there he was standing in the doorway watching her, his Sam, his lover, hopefully his wife if she will accept his proposal. She was laughing, smiling again with Teal'c and Daniel. Then he walked over to her with a smile on his face. Sam saw him coming toward them.

"Hi Jack," she said with the smile on her face and a twinkle in her blue eyes. Daniel and Teal'c turned to Jack.

"Hi Jack," Daniel said

"Good morning O'Neill," Teal'c said doing his normal bow.

"Hi guys," Jack said, while still looking at Sam, and she didn't take her eyes off him.

Both Daniel and Teal'c noticed that looked decided to leave them alone. Jack sat on Sam's bed and pulled her to him, kissing her, and then he pulled back.

"Sam, General Hammond has just told me that you want to transfer off SG1. Why?" He asked.

"Jack, the reason why I ask for a transfer is because I-I'm pregnant Jack."

Jack's mouth just opened up then closed again.

"Pregnant?" he said in shock

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant. I'm about 14 weeks along," she said.

"Well I-I…. Will you marry me Sam?" He said without realising what he just said.

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows, smiling.

"Yes, I will marry you Jonathan O'Neill."

"You know that I hate that name," he said.

Sam started giggling '_god I miss her giggling'_

"Hey what have I said to before about giggling?"

Then he paused for a moment, realising that she'd said yes. He looks at her.

"Yes?" he said.

She just nodded at him with a smile on her face.

"Sweet!"

Leaning back, he pulled out a blue square box from his pants, opening it to show her the ring.

"Oh Jack it is beautiful, I love It." she said with a smile.

He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a gold band with one big blue sapphire surrounded with 14 little diamonds. Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

Moments later there was a cough and they both broke apart. Jack turned around and saw Jacob standing there.

"Ok you two, what is going on here?" he said.

"Dad!" they said at the same time and they both started laughing. Jacob had a smile on his face.

"Hi dad," Sam finally said.

He went to her as Jack was getting off the bed, and leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead

"Hi kiddo, you look much better since I last saw you."

"I'm ok Dad, we are all ok," she said with a smile then looked at Jack.

"Jack, I hope you've been taking well care of my little girl here," Jacob said with a smile.

"Ah yes…Dad. I have been taking real well care of her. I love your daughter so much. You know that I won't let anyone harm her."

As he was saying that Jack went to the left side of the bed, picking up her hand, kissing the back of it and letting it go. Jacob got a shock of his life when he saw the ring on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is Sam?" he said as he look at her hand.

"Yes Dad, it is," she said with a grin on her face.

"Well, congratulations, both of you. We are happy for you both," Jacob said

Giving Jack a handshake and then a hug then he gives Sam a hug and kiss

"Ah, dad, there is something else you should know," Sam said and Jacob looks at her.

"What is it Sam?"

"Well, dad, I have asked for a transfer off SG1. The reason is…. You are going to be a grandfather," she said.

Jacob looked at Sam then to Jack, then back to Sam.

"Did you say grandfather?"

"Yes dad I did, I'm about 14 weeks along," she said

"Well there is only one thing to do and that is as soon as you are up and about soon as you two get married," he said with a big smile on his face.

Janet, Daniel, Teal'c & Hammond stood in the doorway and Jack spotted then watching and trying to listen in. He waved his hand for them to come over to the bed. Jacob gave everyone the good news and they were all happy about it.

Two weeks later they got married. Then four months after Sam gave birth to triplets, two boys and a girl.

Their names are Jonathan Jack O'Neill Jr (JJ), Jacob George O'Neill & Jackie Samantha O'Neill.

The End 


	14. Chapter 14

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **One Hundred Days **

It was my first story that I have ever written. I'm please that you all like it.

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
